Heartstrings
by melicifent
Summary: The events that take place directly after Meteorfall at the very end of the original game. There are vague hints of male-on-male relationships, but only if you squint. Rated T only for Cid's filthy mouth.


They stood at the shore of the lake, the Forgotten City s spring, where Cloud had laid Aeris s body to rest, almost two months ago.

Tifa had started crying, and Cloud had approached her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her. Barret stood just behind them, a furrowed brow and a frown on his face. Yuffie was crying too, though not as noticeably as Tifa was. Cid and Vincent stood back a bit from the group, Cid with a frown on his face and smoking a cigarette, and Vincent with his arms folded across his chest, a small frown and saddened eyes marring his otherwise solemn expression.

Cait Sith was the only one present who didn t appear to be mourning, what with the constant, feline grin on his robotic face; But his head and arms drooped in sadness as he sat atop Red XIII s flame-colored back. The beast himself, whom the group had come to know as Nanaki, lowered his body to the ground and hid his face in his paws; He couldn t stand to see his dear friends so upset.

Now that the hatred, anger, and revenge that encompassed their mission had passed, the ultimate sadness of everything they had been through together was finally crashing down on them in a great wave, more so for some than others.

I m sorry, Tifa sobbed quietly. I m really sorry.

Tifa spoke for everyone that day.

Eventually, after what might have been twenty minutes or a half-hour, Cloud removed his gloved hand from Tifa s shoulder and turned to the group at large. Without a word initially, he slowly retrieved a long, pink object from his pocket and showed it to his companions.

You kept her ribbon, Yuffie murmured.

Aeris s pink hair ribbon, the very same one that, unknown to Cloud and the others, a young SOLDIER named Zack had purchased for her in the slums so many years ago. Untied, it lingered in Cloud s hand, swaying gently in the breeze.

Does anyone have a knife? Cloud asked. A pair of scissors would be better, but I ll take what I can get.

Cid stepped forward, cigarette still dangling from his lips, and handed Cloud the pocketknife he nearly always carried with him.

We ain t doin some kinda freaky blood ritual, are we? he teased, always trying to lighten the mood. I d think that kinda thing more Vincent s department.

He glanced back toward the gunman, not expecting much of a reaction for his jest, and not getting much of one either. Vincent didn t even smirk; He only lightly rolled his eyes.

No, Cloud answered simply, as if the pilot s question had been a serious one. I was just hoping I could ask you all a favor.

Without another word, Cloud steadied Aeris s ribbon between his fingers, and began tearing a long, thin strip of it with the blade of Cid s knife.

Hey, hey, hey! Yuffie cried. What the heck do ya think you re doin , Cloud?

In spite of everyone s shocked and surprised looks in his direction, Cloud said nothing, and continued to tear Aeris s hair ribbon into eight equal lengths. Once finished, Cloud wordlessly handed back Cid s knife, then carefully chose one of the pink ribbons, and proceeded to tie it around his upper left arm. Tifa took notice and approached him, helping him knot it.

I don t get it, Barret chimed in, his brow still furrowed.

To remember her by, Tifa answered.

Not only that, Cloud said, helping Tifa tie another of the pink ribbons around her upper left arm. But to remember iwhy/i she died, and all the sacrifices we ve made on our journey.

Oi, Cloud, ol boy, ye breakin my heart, Cait Sith chimed in from atop Nanaki s back, earning him a half-hearted glare from the beast below, who was still trying to hide his face.

I think it s a great idea, Yuffie said as she finally began drying her tears, stepping forward to receive a ribbon of her own, following suit by tying it on her own upper left arm.

Well, I sure as hell ain t wearin PINK! Barret scoffed.

Oh, come on, Barret, Tifa sniffled, approaching him with a spare ribbon in her hand. Here, we ll tie it down here by your glove, so it won t be as noticeable, okay?

Barret huffed in protest, but allowed Tifa to tie a pink ribbon around his lower left arm anyway, deciding it better to humor Cloud and Tifa rather than have to deal with any more of Cloud s brooding and Tifa s sniveling.

Meanwhile, once Yuffie was satisfied with her ribbon, she grabbed two more from Cloud and wandered over to Cait Sith and Nanaki.

Gotta stand up, Red, she smiled softly at them. So you and Cait can have ribbons too.

Nanaki did as requested, though not without a soft groan and a quiet sigh. Yuffie tied on Cait s ribbon first, again on his upper left arm, the same as everyone else. She then knelt down to tie the second ribbon around Nanaki s lower left foreleg, just above his bangle, so that it wouldn t get in the way of the beast s running.

I miss her, Nanaki softly whimpered, gazing up at Yuffie with sad, golden eyes.

I know, Red, the young ninja replied as she reached up to lightly scritch behind the beast s ears. We all miss her, but the ribbons will help us remember her, so she ll always be with us.

Nanaki nodded, but said nothing more.

Satisfied that everyone seemed to be indulging him in his request, Cloud meanwhile approached the two of his companions who had not yet volunteered to wear a ribbon: Cid and Vincent.

I know...it s pink, Cloud murmured as he stood in front of Cid, looking down at the two remaining ribbons in his hands.

Nah, it s all right, the brute pilot said, waving a hand in dismissal. I don t really give a shit if it s ev ry last damn color of th fuckin rainbow It s fer Aeris, n that s good nuff fer me.

Cid might have noticed the small smile on Cloud s face, but he was too busy taking off his coat, which he flung casually over his right arm. He snatched up one of the two remaining ribbons from Cloud and began tying it in the proper place: his upper left arm. With a little help from Cloud, Cid s ribbon was securely tied, but instead of sliding back into his jacket, the pilot instead tied it loosely about his waist.

Vincent? Cloud turned his head to ask, holding out the last remaining ribbon.

Vincent only glanced at him, and said nothing. Cloud frowned a little, but Cid sighed and took the final ribbon from the other blonde.

Lemme handle this, the Captain whispered to Cloud before approaching Vincent.

The gunman lifted an eyebrow, curious about Cid s intentions, despite himself. The pilot just stood there, no more than foot away from him, staring him down.

Cloud s askin you a favor, Vince So you gonna wear this or what?

Vincent only stared at the pilot for a long time before finally unfolding his arms and presenting his left arm or rather, the large, golden claw that had replaced his real arm decades ago. And then Cid finally understood; There was very little room on Vincent s upper left arm for Aeris s ribbon at least, where it might be comfortable and not become torn.

No problem, Cid spoke casually around his still-lit cigarette, still somehow managing to grin. Gimme yer other arm.

Vincent blinked in apparent confusion, but without a word, he allowed the brash pilot to tie the last pink ribbon about his lower right arm, over his glove. The two of them exchanged a knowing look, and that was the end of it.

Well, I guess that s that, Cloud said, once he glanced around and realized that everyone was now wearing part of Aeris s ribbon.

Now what? Tifa asked.

You mean, now where? Cid smirked. I m the one with the airship, remember?

Everyone quietly echoed Cid s smirk and started in the direction of the Highwind. That is, all except for one.

Vincent? Cloud called out when he realized that the gunman was walking in the opposite direction as everyone else.

Everyone, Vincent included, stopped and turned to look at each other. Barret looked confused. Cid frowned, as did Tifa.

Where do ya think you re going, huh? Yuffie called out to him, her hands on her hips.

Nibelheim.

You ain t plannin on goin back to sleep for nother thirty years, are ya? came Cid s retort, sounding a bit harsher than he likely meant it to.

No, was Vincent s simple reply.

Wait a sec! Yuffie interrupted before Vincent could further explain. You can t just LEAVE! It isn t right for us to split up this way, after all we ve been through together!

I came along with the hope that I might someday meet Hojo again and destroy him, Vincent calmly explained. I have done not only that, but aided you in destroying his son, as well. I have fought alongside you all, and now, the fighting is over. There is no reason for me to remain at your side.

But ! Yuffie continued to protest, softly whining. But we re friends! All of us! Barret said we could all see each other whenever we wanted to if we lived through this! Or maybe it was Cid.

Let him go, Cloud spoke up, quietly. If he wants to go, let him go.

But, Cloud! Yuffie continued to whine, but no one indulged her.

Vincent said nothing more. He offered the group at large one final look before turning on his heel and walking away, without looking back.

Just like a random passenger that happened to sit next to you on a train, Tifa murmured as the group watched the bright, tattered crimson on Vincent s back grow smaller and smaller as he grew further and further away from them. I feel like I don t know him at all.

He ll be back, Cid nodded, and was the first to turn back toward the airship. Thankfully, no one noticed the threat of tears in the pilot s eyes.

The rest of the group slowly followed. No one said another word until they assembled again (minus one Vincent Valentine) on the deck of the Highwind.

Aye, methinks it s time for yours truly to be headed back to home base, as well, Cait Sith said, grinning in Cid s direction. If ye wouldn t mind droppin me off in Kalm? I c n find me way home from there.

Barret, Tifa, and I Cloud added quietly, We need to do a few things before we head back that way

And I need to go back to Cosmo Canyon, Nanaki also chimed in. With Grandpa gone, the people there will need me to protect them.

What am I, a goddamn taxi service? Cid shouted. Vince up n left on his own, why can t th rest of you?

Most everyone frowned as they watched Cid huff and stalk his way back into the Highwind.

Maybe we should go off on our own, Tifa was the first to speak up, with a soft suggestion. Find our own transportation from here.

This isn t FAIR! Yuffie whined again. We shouldn t be separating like this!

Shouldn t you be getting back home to your father in Wutai? Cloud asked.

Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms.

Tell you what, Cloud smirked a little as he approached the young ninja. I ll give you as much Materia as you can carry to take back home with you.

Yuffie gasped. REALLY? You re not just saying that?

We have no more use for it, really, Cloud said, lightly shrugging.

Weeeeell Okay, but you guys have to promise that we ll reunite someday!

Cloud and Tifa both nodded in agreement, and eventually, everyone else did too. Finally, Yuffie smiled.

Once Cid had calmed himself down with a cup of tea, he was a bit less reluctant to fly his companions wherever they wanted to go. Yuffie was taken back to Wutai first, with about three dozen of the group s Materia in her possession, and a proud smile on her face as she ran to meet her father.

Nanaki was next, and although he seemed saddened to leave his friends, he was happy to return to his home in Cosmo Canyon. On the way back toward Kalm, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were still insistent about heading off on their own. Cid landed temporarily in Costa Del Sol to drop the three of them off before heading to Kalm for Cait, then back to Rocket Town for himself.

The original threesome, as Barret referred to them, consisting of Cloud, Tifa, and Barret, did quite a bit of traveling together once they arrived in Costa Del Sol. Barret took a brief trip up to his hometown of Corel. He insisted upon going alone, and neither Cloud or Tifa made any protest; They already knew that Barret had his own demons to deal with.

Afterward, all three of them went to Nibelheim. Barret had mentioned that maybe they d run into Vincent, but they never did. Then again, they didn t end up staying for very long. Tifa and Cloud both felt uncomfortable being in their hometown again after so long, after everything that had transpired there. Cloud murmured that they shouldn t have come; It made him think about the past. Tifa agreed, and the trio left Nibelheim after only an hour stay.

So they finally returned to Costa Del Sol, but only to take a boat back to the Eastern Continent. From Junon (which was in the process of being rebuilt by what was left of the Shin-Ra Company), they headed immediately for Midgar or rather, where Midgar used to be. Upon arriving, they were not surprised to find it mostly in ruins. Barret was naturally worried about Marlene, whom they d left in the care of Aeris s adopted mother, Elmyra. They searched the area for them, but came up short until they arrived in Kalm, where Elmyra and Marlene were staying with Elmyra s relatives. Of course, Barret and Marlene were thrilled to see each other again, and ultimately, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret (with Marlene in tow) decided to try and rebuild their lives in the newly built metal city of Edge, just north of the ruins of Midgar.

Cloud Strife sat on the rooftop of the steel structure that had become Tifa s rebuilt Seventh Heaven, and that also served as their home. He stared out over the thriving city, admiring the evening horizon. A light breeze wafted through his spiked, blonde locks. He let out a quiet sigh.

You miss everyone, don t you?

It was Tifa; Cloud knew that without having to look in her direction. He didn t answer her question.

I know, the brunette continued. Cloud heard her boots softly thumping across the tin roof. I miss them too.

Both of them were silent for a long few minutes. Tifa eventually sat down quietly next to Cloud. After a moment, she reached up to gently curl her forefinger around the pink ribbon tied to Cloud s arm.

This means we ll always be together, she murmured, softly smiling up at the blonde. All of us Right, Cloud?

Finally, Cloud slowly turned his head to look at Tifa. He searched her eyes for a moment before actually giving in to a very slight smile.

He nodded. Right.

Well, I guess that s that.

Tifa smiled back and gazed into Cloud s bright blue eyes for a few seconds before gently settling her head on his shoulder. He didn t protest, and turned his head back to once again admire the horizon. The breeze picked up a little, but not unpleasantly so.

Cloud thought about his friends, and how they were all connected by strips of a long, pink ribbon Heartstrings. He let out another quiet sigh.


End file.
